galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Dark One Ch 01 -Glossary
2100 *32 Purple Throat Colonies *33rd Colony *4th Intergalactic War *5028 *a deep golden liquid *a group that became immortal *a pipe *a quant of matter *a special spy ship *Admiral McElligott *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral Rasmussen *Alegar *Alegra Soneri *an immortal *ancient lighter *Andromeda *Anti Matter *apprenticez *April 4th, 1912 *Arsenal vault control *Assembly Security Council *Astrographical society *AutoChef *Avondur *backwater planet *bacon *Basic School *battle clusters *battle group *battle view *beautiful bridge *Big Test *Blue Harbor *bow section *California coas t *Camogi concept *Captain Olafson *Captinz *Chapter 01: Limping away *chief engineer *Chinese tanks *Christmas Base *church *cigarettes *Circuit *civil Union affairs *code-named Tarantula *commanding officer *core worlds *Dai Fleet *Dark Cloud *decoy drone *Deep Libraries *detailed background check *Dime-tap energy siphon *docket issue *Downward *Duro Plast *Earth *Egill *Eldest of the Saresii *Elfi *Engineering *Erica *Erica Olafson *Eternal Warrior *Europe *External hyper-jump pulse *fee of 5,000 credits *Fifth Divider *first female Police detective *First Nestling *Fleet unit first *fringe regions *FTL travel *Galactic Chronicles *Galactic spirits *Galaxy *GalNet *GalNet Channel three *GalNet com *GalNet horizon *gasoline fume thing *GIII type *Government continent *Gravity Well *Gray Cat society *Har-Hi *Harris *he is a businessman * highland moss *Humankind *Hyper Highway *Hyper Jump calculation *Hyper Jump Drives *Hyper Jump Engines *Hyper Jump Gate *Hyper Jump method *Hyper Jump Point *Hyper Jump Technology *Hyper Jump-Gate fee *Hyper Jumps *Hyperspace Nausea *Intergalactica *ISAH Drive *ISAH fields *Janus disguise *Jolly Blue *Kakth *Kermac *Klack Queen *Koken *Krabbel *Leo galaxy *Lieutenant *lightyears *Limping away *Linda Schwartz Foundation *lizze biz stoopiz *LMC *Local Group *Loki torpedoes *Loki VI. ZPV warheads *Lt. Circuit *Mao *Marines *married Earth-style *Max Destruct ZPV warheads *McElligott *McElligott's office *Meeze *Meeze did that *Meeze knowz ze machinz *metaphysics gobbledygook *Meteor freighter *Mildrus Edge *Milky Way Sectors *Mirage drone *momentary singularity *Mothermachine *Mr. Moansti *Mr. Skallagrimmson *multi-parsec *my special reserve *Narth *Narth engineer *Narth Rep *Narth Representative *Narth Supreme *NAVINT *Necro conspiracy *Neo Viking *New York *New York City *Nilfeheim *Nnnth Core *Nnnth origin *Non-Corp *O'Brock *O'Brock McElligott *October Fest *Old Detective *Old Highlander *Old Terran Time *old Thauran filth *opaque to Translocator fire *Or-Ghe *Pan Saran *Peter Baker *Pfffz *phase shielded bulb *Phil *Phil Decker *photo *Pluribus *Pluribus Spaceport *Pluribus traffic *potential suspects *Primary shields *Psionic abilities *pull a ship out of Quasi *Quasi jump *Quasi Space *Quasi space *Quasi space radio *Quasi threshold *rare dark-haired Saresii beauty *Red Week *Richard Stahl *Rise of the Dark One *San Francisco Bay *Sarans *Sares *Sares interests *Sares One *Sares Prime *Saresii *Scanner data *Schwartz *second world war *Seenians *September *Seven crew members *Shaka *Shea *SHIP *Shiss *Silver Hawk Inc *Silver Hawk resources *Silver Streak *Single Malt *some old parchment *Space Bus *Space Force *Space Ships *Space Train *spatial distortion *SPDWG *Spine weapon *Stahl *standard lingu *Steve Rasmussen *Sublight Engines *tall man in the all-black uniform *temperature of zero *Terran Human *Teutonic hero *that alien Yule log *that artificial spook *that document *that explosion *that old warrior *that Parchment *that prophecy *That unknown *Thauran society *Thaurans *the ascent of Earth *the Assembly *the Black Cats *the Coven *the Crucible *the Golden *the Good Company *the grunts *the Guardian *the Narth *the new Emperor *the Old Kingdoms *The Saran - Pan Saran split *the Tigershark *the Union *Thebes *these worms *Three-Four *thundering non-human voice *Tigershark *TL 10 or 11 *TL nine *Trans Matter Radio *Trans Matter Tunnel *Trans spatial thresh hold bars *Trans X class *TransDim shields *Travel times *True entities *tumbler *Two-Day *Tyron's experimental sensor suite *Union Battleship *Union Citizens *Union culture *Union Fleets *Union history *Union Intergalactic Highway network *Union product *Union Ranger *Union School *Union tech *USS Tigershark *Vanessa Ravencroft *virtu couch *vital super-symmetry *Volume 10 *Warner *weather control *Wheeze *White Fish *White House lawn *white sun *World War One *Wulf Starr *XO *Y'All *Yeehaa *Yeehaa *Ypeherix *yule log *ze bigz bumbz *Zero Stasis *zero-point energy *zero-point radiation *Zippo *ZPV warheads Category:Glossary